1st Hunger Games!!!!!!!!
'Tributes' | | |} Will Jackson AGE=17 What is that noise? There is a noise, a siren, an alarm. Shut upppp!!! Wait, someone is talking. `Here is something amazing! The very first Hunger Games! Come down to the justice building now!' Well that was early, I wonder what the Hunger Games are. I walk down to the justice building, in a white shirt and black pants and wonder why they are making us do this? Why are thy making us wear this? I look around at the girls with there white shirts tucked in and black skirts tossing back and forth. Kianna Riley turns my way, and I try not to blush as she asks `What are we doing? What are the games?' Kianna Riley has perfect blue eyes and straight blonde hair that every boy excapes to. Kianna just walks off when I don't answer. I still stare at where she put her hand. I look in front of me and see that she is asking the same question to the cutest boy, Ben Bost. She then reachs for him then bam! The kiss everyone wishes for. Kianna Riley AGE=17 What a kiss! The cutest boy ever kissed me back! I mean the kiss I gave him might have been better. But I think his return kiss was great. Will looks wierd standing there with his curly brown hair almost getting in his big brown eyes just blushing. `Hey Will, you coming or not?' What a dork, I simply asked him a question and he stared and he stared. I walked in to the square and I saw all the kids from one that ranged from the age 12 to 18. I guess I will stand with the seventeen year olds, I mean that is my age of course. Wow, this is fancy they make you draw your own blood! Then I see a woman with red eyes like blood, green leaf like skin, and neon orange hair shaped in to a star. `I will pick a girl from this glass bowl see over here,' she then points to a circlur jar, `Kianna Riley!' Yesss, yes, yes, yes! I was picked to do.... Wait what for again? Then she picks a boy and screams out `Will Jackson!' What a dork. `To fight to the death!' Whattt? I am standing on this platform because I am being... Wait what am I doing again? `You have just been reaped for the 1st Annual Hunger Games!' Oh, so I have just been reaped for the 1st ever Hunger Games. Zavier Baker AGE=18 Wakee, wakee! Oh this must be our reaping day. I am so lucky I don't live in 1. Oh poor 1 they didn't see what was coming. Lucky it was on tv last night. I walk out in a ugly plain white shirt and plain black pants. Oh what a fashion horror. Oh Classy Roberts, oh Classy what have we got our self into? Classy walks up and says `What up best friend ever? So do you know what this is? Luckly we knew what time to get up and what to wear, but what is it for?' I look at her thinking of a answer. `Maybe it is an award ceremony?' I answered a simple question. Classy looks at me and all of a sudden hugs me. `I am so grateful that you have been there for me.', she says as she hugs me. `Don't worry I would have never let you starve to death or die from the bombings after your parent's deaths.' Classy Roberts AGE=15 I twirl my black hair around my finger while I think to my self, why didn't he? Saving me cost him most of his hearing. I look at him and see that he isn't only a hero and my friend but he also is a little cute. With his short blonde hair and blue eyes, he just goes as cute. I hug him again this time for longer. I then say `You look nice.' He smiles back and says `You too.' We laugh and I let go. We then walk to the square. I see a woman with bright orange skin and eyes with stone gray hair. I leave Zavier and prick my finger. As I walk to my spot the woman stares at me watching my every move. `You must know I am Chilvery who will be excorting you. Now I will draw from the boys first.' She reachs into a glass bowl, no one knows what she is talking about. `Zavier Baker!' Zavier walks up to the platform. `And now girls!' People still don't know what she is talking about. `Classy Roberts!' Yess! I was awarded! But every single adult is crying as I walk up the platform. `Here is your District 2 tributes for the first ever Hunger Games! They will fight to death against other people from the other 12 districts and the Capitol!' I start to cry and I am guessing she was told that we knew. But only are parents knew. I don't have parents I have lived with Zavier for 3 years now and he doesn't have parents either. But I guess I can't do anything now. `And that is the ending of District 2's Reapings!' Oh, well I was just reaped for some crazy game that makes kids kill each other. Nutz Jenning AGE=13 Wake up, stupid sister! My twin, Voltra wakes up with a start and screams `We need to get to thne square!' `Yes , I know lets go!' I stuff on my black pants and white shirt, I have to say being used to technology hanging on your clothes as you go to school feels totally diffrent. I see my sister poke her head in the door way. She looks great with her jet black hair that is always held in a bun. Her big brown eyes twinkle as she looks at me. I have jet black hair and brown eyes as well but In don't wear my discription as good as she does mainly in this outfit. As I walk out she starts to cry. `Stop crying!', I say, but I guess Idon't make a diffrence. She points ahead and I see it. As I looked at the shotting I see that it killed her best friend and her friend's parents. But as I look harder I see our mother dead with a bullet in her head. A man walks up and asks us `Is this your guy's mother?', as I nod he tells another man my answer. Voltra Jenning AGE=13 We continue walking to the square aftyer seeing people we know well on the pavement dead. At least father is alive. We prick our fingers and go to our areas. When a Capitol woman with blood red eyes and hair, with white hair steps on to the platform I shout `You killed my friend and my mother!' But I am guessing that that was not a great move because the men in uniforms pick me up and drag me to the platform. `What is your name missie?' And I answered `How `bout you tell me yours first?', and she did. But she looked to the crowd smiling and said `Bloodianna', oh what a name. `My name is Voltra Jenning.' She looks to the crowd and smiles her evil smile. She screams and everyone plugs their ears but it barely works. `You are the girl for 3. Now for the boys. Oh, oh no well too bad, right? Here how about the girl tribute reading it.' I looked stunned at the paper and look up at my brother and say `Nutz Jenning.' Trident Shelll AGE=15 The last 3 days have been crazy! A dork and a cutie from 1 was what ever you call it, a pair of friends from 2, and twins from 3. Luckly I don't have friends, so if I am what ever it is called it wouldn't matter. I had friends and a girlfriend, but that changed after the war. Many of my friends died in battle or from wounds, but my beloved Seastar was kidnapped and hasn't been seen since. As I walk to the square people stare at me like I did something wrong. `Hey Jackline look it is the boy who kidnapped Seastar.' I looked back and saw a bunch of girls my age hiding from me. As I reached the square a man in uniform jumped on me and put me in chains! What was that for? He walks me to a platform.... Wait I mean she walks me to a platform! As I look closer to the young female I notice that her eyes look familiar. Seastar Oceena AGE=14 `You, you blamed your kidnapping on me! I thought we were friends or actually dating! You little snitch!' he screamed at me. What did I do? `I don't know what you are talking about! I was told you were wanted for murder of my sister!' I screamed back. The excort with lime green hair like kelp, orange eyes, and bright yellow skin walks toward us. I then tell her `This is your male tribute.' `Well he is a cutie now isn't he?' she asks me. I walk to the Hob and change to the reaping clothes and walk over to my section. Oh I miss his blonde hair and blue eyes. I bet he misses my orange hair and green eyes. `I am wanted for the kidnapping of Seastar Oceena!' he yells from the stands. Oh, what have I done! They tricked me! I walk to the stands and say that he is the wrong guy. But people don't listen to fourteen year old girls that aren't in uniform. Why did I get out of uniform? `I am Seastar Oceena!' I scream. Oops. I forgot that these are reapings and I am the only girl in four that knows. `This is Trident Shelll,' Hellridder says ` and now for girls.....' `I volenteer! I volenteer as tribute for the.......' I scream. The people in uniform, my co-workers cover my mouth and tell me to shut up and walk on stage. That is just what I do intill.....`What is your name?' Hellridder asks. `You know my name! My name is Seastar Oceena!' I scream. And I am not looking forward to what she is about to say. `These are the tributes from 4 to go into the....' She doesn't finish her sentence because I want to. `1st ever Hunger Games. Where one female and one male from the age of 12 to 18 is chosen from each district and the Capitol to fight to the death.' I finished the sentence for her. She stares and I know I do not have a chance of winning with this excort. Emilio Hane AGE=16 I wake up my mother and younger brother. I wonder what will happen and I stare into space. My mother puts my brother and me in black pants and a white shirt. As I grunt she asks me `What is wrong?'. I don't want to answer her but I also do. 6 days ago each district found their main source. 1 is luxury, 2 is masonry, 3 is technology, 4 is fishing, and 5 is power. I look around and see no one I know. I wonder where Maggi is, but I know she probably is just hanging out with friends. Maggi is my sister she hasn't been around lately. She said that she was leaving to Gana's house the night before. I looked at my brother and keep him close, what ever is happening today I don't want him involved in it. Shurley comes up to me and hugs me tight and reachs to my brother. I try to push her away, but she dodges my push. She then tells me what is about to happen today. `Thanks Shurley.' I say and I truely mean it. A girl with a blue barret in her hair is being cornered by people in uniform because of her barret. I stare for a few seconds and then start walking again. Tina Joesph AGE=12 Why didn't that boy help me? Why do they want us to only wear black pants or skirts and white shirts only. My mother put this barret in my hair. Thanks to Shurley all of District 5 knows about what happens at reapings. I take of my barret and hand it to mom. We keep walking together intill we reach the square where we split up. As I go to my section the boy catches my eye again. Why didn't he help me earlier? A man with silver eyes and skin with black hair walks to the platform. I wonder what he's going to do. `Welcome to the reapings for District 5. As you know the first 4 districts was untold. But now every district knows. Now for the boys first because I believe boys should go first.' says Shilvery. `Kaden Kane!' he then yells. I see the little 12 year old walking up to the platform and I notice he was with the boy who didn't help me. `I volenteer!' the boy that I am guessing is his older brother shouts. `What is your name boy?' Shilvery asks him. `Emilio Hane.' he answers. Well anyone who goes in with him isn't going to get much help. `Well now for girls.' the silver excort says. I look at the girls faces around me. `Tina Joesph.' he says. Oh no, not me, please not me. But no one else walks up. So I start walking to the platform and Emilio catches my eye for a third time and he gives me a lopsided smile. No one volenteers for me. I am left to die with a loser. Hirro Anderson AGE=15 I am a single child. I don't have parents. I have no friends. I have been locked in my house since I was 3 because my parents went to work and never came back. I am given food from people who used to be my friends from a little hole in the wall. My house burned down in the war. I do not like the outside. I was slipped clothes last night and I put them on as soon as I woke up. I walk into the world I have missed,and now I sorta want to have starved to death.